Episode 2224 (24th December 2001)
Plot Kelly tries to comfort Zoe after the events of the previous night, Zoe has become reserved and closed in on herself, Kelly urges her to get out of this lifestyle and return home while she's still got the chance. Peggy has got some quick, and out of intention offensive, remarks on Sharon and Phil's surrogacy parenting plans much to Sharon's displeasure. Sharon urges Phil that she wants Peggy out of The Vic, and Jamie overhears the couple brawling and that Sharon is unable to bear children. Martin is selling misletoes on the stall, and adding excitement to his items, he's created the offer if you share a kiss, you get a free second mistletoe. Steve becomes enjoyingly questionable when Melanie invites him over to the house for the evening for a chat. Jim hosts Dot with a special meal, and a bottle of bubbly for the cherry on top. Dot's romantic flusters be thrown when Jim refers to their engagement as a secret. Roxy returns to the bedsit and dismisses Kelly from Zoe's room before informing Zoe that she's succeeded Zoe with another client, describing him as more heavy-handed than her predecessor. Ian is more enthusiastic about the children's Nativity Play than the children themselves. Peter, who is ruling the innkeeper, is having trouble remembering his lines, but Ian's urgency to make his son the bell of the ball doesn't make the situation any easier for him. Roxy finds Zoe preparing to leave the bedsit, infuriated with her defiance towards her, Roxy slaps her across the face and demands she forwards with her offerings. Zoe breaks out into a dispute with Roxy and defends herself to escape, Kelly approaches the room after hearing the wrenching and pulls Zoe off Roxy before Zoe makes a daring escape, leaving Kelly potentially facing the consequences if Roxy fails to find her. Mark shows Pauline the engagement ring he is yet to gift to Lisa, and Dot is later on the receiving end of Pauline's advice regarding Jim. Zoe is left begging on the streets for money, but is soon dismissed by a police officer which leads to her refuge in a homeless shelter in which she leaves a voicemail for Little Mo whom Trevor deletes unknowingly knowing that Dr Trueman has witnessed. The Nativity Play goes ahead a treat, and Peter manages to accelerate his line after the helping hand of Sharon. Dot is pleased to know that Jim's intensions of keeping their engagement a secret was not the way she thought - he wishes to announce the engagement to a crowd, and the pair share a kiss under the mistletoe. Pat is informed that Roy has been called out on a business call on her birthday. Steve gets the wrong end of the stick with his chat with Melanie, hoping for a reconciliation, he his backlashed with the complete opposite when she tells him she wishes to proceed with a divorce. Sharon returns to the Vic hours later after having people questioning her whereabouts and leaving Peggy in the lurch behind the bar. She is unable to keep the secret enclosed anymore, and tells Phil he's Louise's father. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin *Mark - Todd Carty *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Trevor - Alex Ferns *Dr Trueman - Nicholas R. Bailey *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Steve - Martin Kemp *Beppe - Michael Greco *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Martin - James Alexandrou *Asif - Ashvin Luximon *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Kelly - Brooke Kinsella *Joe - Jake Di Valentine *Peter - Joseph Shade *Steven - Edward Savage *Lucy - Casey Anne Rothery Guest cast *Sally - Sarah Ridgeway *Roxy - Tracy Brabin Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *5 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *20 Albert Square - Living room *25 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Bridge Street Café *15A Turpin Road - Living room *Walford Primary School - Hall *Shenley Road, Borehamwood *Charrington House *Bedsit - Zoe's room *High street alleyway Notes *An employee at the Homeless Shelter Zoe visits is uncredited despite having dialogue. *Irregular at the time, the end credits for this episode scrolled rather than being designated at the left-hand side of the screen with individual cuts to each set of texts. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Steve is intrigued when Melanie says she wants to talk. Meanwhile, Dot begins to wonder if Jim is having second thoughts, and Sharon is feeling cornered. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,260,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Noteworthy dialogue Sharon Watts: "My mum always taught me a woman could never trust nobody." Category:2001 episodes